User blog:Tylobic/FUN – Realistic League of Legends
Introduction * Hello ladies and gentlemen, this page is about the fun remake of all League of Legends' champions in a realistic way, were guns one-shot people, and Lee Sin jumps are just impossible. * Hope you enjoy it. Champions remake % of his current health}} over 5 seconds. |description2 = Upon taking lethal damage, Aatrox gives a double kill. Indeed when he die, Aatrox try to revive himself by drinking his own blood, which makes him die a second time. |description3 = Aatrox is a creepy dude, and the only champ who can be damaged by his allies. }}}} Aatrox tries to jump off the floor and manage to take a 10-inch height, but lands in a terrible way, breaking both of his legs and dealing magic to him damage over time due to the hemorrhage he's suffering. |leveling = |range = 50 |cooldown = }}}} Because of Aatrox's disease, he needs a way to restore his blood back. Sadly, he only got a really creepy sword that cannot help him. Each basic attack deals physical damage equal to less a percentage for each rank in this ability, because Aatrox is growing old. |leveling = % AD}} }} Aatrox, even though he's losing a lot of blood all the time, can cut one of his vein to "echant" his sword. The result is a bloody sword and Aatrox bleeding even more... Aatrox suffers another hemorrhage over 5 seconds. |leveling = }}}} Aatrox hits the floor with his sword. By hiting the floor with his sword, Aatrox has a chance of breaking it, making him unable to deal any damage until he dies. Yep... Aatrox is bit retarded. |leveling = % |cooldown = }}}} Aatrox tries to grow his sword with his blood, but truly that is a bad idea... Resulting in Aatrox dying from blood-lost. |leveling = |cooldown = }}}} }} Ahri throws a white-colored ball in target direction, the first enemy hit and dealing physical damage. |description2 = If the the ball hits an enemy champion, the champion hit can throw the ball back the Ahri, and dealing true damage to Ahri. |leveling = % |leveling2 = based en enemy level |range = 880 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }}}} Causes Ahri to set herself on , dealing magic damage to her over 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 175 |costtype = mana }}}} Ahri is a hot champion, no one can deny that. |description2 = Ahri can blow a kiss in the air, making other champions remember who's the prettiest here. |leveling = 100% charming |range = 1973 |cooldown = |cost = 985 |costtype = mana }}}} Ahri dashes, head first, in target direction. If she collides with an enemy champion, Ahri and the champion hit will be and will suffer physical damage. |leveling = |range = 650 |cooldown = |cost = 100080 |costtype = mana }}}} bonus and . Each time he damages a minion, monster, or champion, the passive stacks up permenantly, up to 100 times for a maximum of bonus resistances. |description2 = Each Graves' basic attacks are basically shot by a gun. They're dealing physical damage which can one-shot almost every champions ( will need four bullet for example). }} }} Gravesfires three bullets in a cone, dealing massive physical damage to all enemies in their path. |description2 = This attack will one-shot all yordle hit. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype=Mana |range = 1750 }} }} Graves fires a smoke canister at the target area, creating a 250-radius cloud of smoke for 60 seconds, very efficent in demonstrations against cops. |description2 = Enemies inside the smoke cloud will be and |leveling2 = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 1420 }} }} Graves doesn't need to dash, he is the Terminator. |description2 = Graves take instead a break for 30 seconds, enjoying the sight, and smoking his cigar. While Graves is resting, he restores health and mana. If Graves started his break, he cannot cancels it. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 1 |costtype = Mana }} }} Graves fires a nuclear missible, dealing heavy physical to any enemy visible on the map. |description2 = After the missile exploded, it leaves a nuclear zone (97000–range) dealing enourmous magic damage per second. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 1 |costtype = Nuclear Missile |range = 10000 }} }} (others champions coming soon, stay tuned) Category:Blog posts